A mon dégoût
by Likidskin
Summary: Hermione laisse une lettre à Minerva pour lui expliquer son geste. Le poids des souvenirs et de l'avenir qui s'annonce l'enlise dans la peur et le désespoir.


Bien, me revoilà en mettant à nouveau à mal Hermione. "Qui aime bien châtie bien"^^  
Bien sûr les personnages, l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le texte et cette idée  
Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou non c'est venu sur un coup de tête (comme à peu près toutes mes autres histoires) donc j'attends vos avis bien entendu^^ une suite n'est pas attendue (en principe) mais je laisse assez ouverte la fin

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je n'ai plus goût à la vie. Je ne connais plus son goût. Je ne sens que l'odeur de la mort, alors le goût de la vie. Je ne sens que le sang et la pourriture. Je ne croque plus la vie à pleine dent. Et si je m'en cassais une à nouveau ? J'en ai peur comme d'une overdose. Vous savez en prendre trop d'un coup. Recevoir trop de plaisir d'un coup pour ne recevoir que la dose fatale. Comme si en en prenant autant tout pouvait s'écrouler aussitôt. Et je ne veux plus que tout s'écroule. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporte plus la vie.

Je crois que vous méritez d'être au courant, d'où ma lettre. Je crois que vous voudriez une explication. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait vraiment une. Je suis juste fatiguée et plus rien pour me retenir. Harry et Ron font leur vie. Mes parents sont en Australie sans souvenir de moi, ce qui est sûrement mieux comme ça. Quel droit aurais-je de leur redonner ces souvenirs et qu'ils me voient ? Moi, une femme brisée ? Ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Comment pourrais-je me présenter à eux dans un tel état ?

Je ne sais plus avancer. Lever le pied est un effort surhumain. Je trébuche sans cesse. Je suis attirée par le vide. Mon cœur est vide. Toutes mes nuits sont peuplées par des cadavres et des larmes funèbres. Je ne suis plus rien. Je suis vide et mon avenir est une page blanche sur laquelle la plume de ma destinée ne peut plus rien inscrire. Je suis morte dans ce château cette nuit fatidique. Je fais partie des fantômes de ces murs. Je n'ai plus d'emprise nulle part.

Je suis peut-être même morte plus tôt. Entre ses mains dans ce manoir. Je suis morte devant leurs yeux qui tentaient d'échapper à ce spectacle en m'y laissant comme un sacrifice sur l'autel de leurs préjugés. J'étais l'agneau offert à un dieu infernal. J'étais l'âme innocente aux mains de la furie putride. Je suis morte sur les mânes de notre espoir. Ma candeur a été entièrement dépecée laissant mon corps comme un cadavre sur le sol en marbre de cette maison des délires.

Mon esprit flotte hors de mon corps. Mon âme a disparu. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un automate sans sensibilité, sans sentiment, sans une once d'empathie, sans une once d'amour propre. Ou peut-être si justement avec trop de sensibilité, trop de sentiments, trop d'empathie, trop d'amour propre pour me supporter, pour supporter d'être là quand tant d'autres devraient avoir leur place ici. Tonks n'aurait pas dû mourir après avoir mis au monde un si petit être fragile, faible, sans défense. Fred n'aurait pas dû mourir en ayant pu à peine toucher à son avenir si brillant. Colin n'aurait pas dû mourir avec tant d'années à vivre encore. Tous ces mangemorts n'auraient pas dû mourir en prenant cette marque ténébreuse. Ils auraient dû avoir un choix. Ils auraient dû avoir la liberté. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on choisisse délibérément la cruauté, la douleur, le meurtre, le sang. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on choisisse impunément d'affliger la douleur aux autres.

Je ne peux plus croire en ce monde. Je ne crois plus en ma possible réinsertion dans ce monde. Je ne peux plus croire en un avenir prometteur. Pas après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs, tous ces massacres, toute cette folie. Un seul homme. Il suffit d'un seul homme pour renverser le monde et lui ôter tout sens, pour lui ôter toute raison d'être.

Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de combattre encore. De combattre mes démons, de combattre mes cauchemars, de combattre mes mauvaises pensées, de lutter pour paraître réjouie, de lutter pour tenter d'avancer, de lutter pour me lever. Je suis fatiguée d'être accablée par toutes ces images qui me donnent la nausée, par toutes ces images qui me font hurler intérieurement, par toutes ces images qui me blessent plus encore que le doloris de cette sorcière.

Son nom est mon nouveau tabou. Je vois ma cicatrice au bras tous les jours, à chaque instant. Je vois ma cicatrice à la poitrine chaque matin et chaque soir. Et à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur l'une ou l'autre une vague de colère et de haine contre eux, contre le monde, contre moi-même me submerge et comme un tsunami emporte le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste. Je me noie dans les souvenirs de ces cicatrices. Je me suis débattue pour remonter à la surface. Je me suis débattue pour réussir à respirer encore. Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, je ne me débats plus. Aujourd'hui, je me laisse submerger, envahir par la colère, la haine, la tristesse et le vide. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus rien ressentir. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me dégoûte quand je vois mon corps aussi abîmé. Je me dégoûte quand je découvre chaque matin que je suis en vie et pas eux. Je me dégoûte d'être aussi faible. Je me dégoûte de ne plus être celle d'avant la guerre. Je me dégoûte de ne plus être à la hauteur de Gryffondor. Je me dégoûte à l'idée de vous décevoir.

Je ne serai qu'une victime de plus de la guerre. Une victime volontaire. Une victime lâche et faible. La guerre est une vipère cannibale qui ruse pour tuer même en temps de paix. Mais est-ce réellement la paix ? Nous reconstruisons. Nous masquons nos peurs et nos souvenirs par l'élévation de murs. Ces murs de nos maisons tombées lors de raids mangemorts, ces murs de Poudlard que nous avons tous émiettés un peu plus à chaque sort pour les faire s'écrouler plus dignement. Ces murs autour de nos cœurs pour devenir étrangers à l'étrangeté de la situation. Ces murs dans nos esprits pour devenir aveugles au passé. Nous voulons oublier. Nous pouvons honorer nos morts de toutes les manières possibles. Le passé s'oublie. Il ne devient qu'un vague souvenir commun aux contours estompés par l'arrivée de nouvelles générations ignorantes que l'on aura voulu protéger au grand dam des morts héroïques célébrés par un simple nom dans un livre. Avec le temps tout s'oublie. Avec le temps tout est plus simple. Avec le temps l'horreur effacée ne sera plus une menace et reviendra. Encore et encore. Moi, je ne veux pas oublier. Moi, je veux me souvenir. J'ai peur de cet avenir heureux et lisse enlisé dans sa cécité. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir le jour où le nom de mes amis sera oublié.

Je veux partir pour ne rien oublier. Je veux partir pour garder éternellement les tragédies de ce monde. Je veux partir pour ne pas manquer de respect à la mémoire de ces véritables héros.

Quand vous êtes venue m'annoncer que j'étais une sorcière je l'ai accepté sans une question. J'y ai cru aussitôt. Je voulais faire partie d'un monde qui m'accepterait. J'étais ingénue et trop intelligente pour mon propre bien. Je ne savais pas lier avec les autres. Ma vie a toujours été un combat. J'ai affronté les insultes, j'ai affronté le regard apeuré des autres, j'ai été confrontée à ceux qui deviendraient mes amis, j'ai été confrontée aux affres de l'amitié, j'ai affronté les menaces, j'ai lutté pour mes principes, j'ai lutté contre des meurtriers, j'ai soutenu mes amis, je me suis confrontée à la vie. Ce fut un choc terrible. Je n'ai jamais connu le calme d'une vie paisible. Jamais. Ni dans ma vie moldue ni dans ma vie sorcière. Et aujourd'hui, on voudrait que je vive cette vie parce que j'ai survécu ? Mais je ne vis plus. Je survis. Je survis sans vivre. Je survis comme une morte-vivante qui se repaît du triste spectacle nocturne des mémoires macabres de ses amis. Je survis comme une funambule sur un fil invisible consciencieusement prête à la chute irrémédiable. Je survis comme une marionnette dont les fils s'effilent peu à peu.

Mais aujourd'hui, je prends les devants. Aujourd'hui, je suis dégoûtée de ce monde effroyable et de cet avenir insensé. Aujourd'hui, je vous dis adieu. Aujourd'hui, je dis adieu à tout cela. Plus rien n'a de sens. Ma vie n'a pas de sens. Ma vie n'a plus de sens. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je me suis perdue en chemin. Je suis morte sur le retour. Faisons les choses bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas aller au bout de mes actions. Le glas a sonné. Je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je vais chercher la Mort. Je vais chercher la Mort car seule une morte peut approcher la Mort.

Vous ne pouvez rien, Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Vous avez rempli votre office. Ne vous en voulez pas. Je ne vous en veux pas. Ne m'en voulez pas. C'est mon choix. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne suis pas inquiète vous savez. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme une vieille amie. Une vieille amie à qui j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais à qui il n'est pas nécessaire de parler pour se faire comprendre. Elle est une complice. Elle a été notre complice pendant plus de sept ans. Alors ne vous en faites pas. Vous devez continuer. Vous devez participer à la réalisation de cet avenir. On ne peut lui échapper. Vous devez le faire comme je dois faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Vous n'arriverez pas à temps. Ne vous en voulez pas. Je ne m'en veux pas. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. Je n'ai plus goût à la vie et je n'ai plus que l'odeur de la mort. Vous savez, c'est étrange, je sens à nouveau mon corps lourd. Légèrement il se détache enfin. Ma dernière prison terrestre va me laisser fuir. Je crois que je suis heureuse. Dites à Harry et Ron que je les aime mais pas assez. Dites-leur que je n'aime plus assez. Dites-leur à eux aussi qu'ils doivent continuer. Je n'ai juste plus ma place ni plus personne. Ma famille ira bien. Laissez-les dans leur ignorance.

Ce coup fatal sera mon overdose consciente. Un dernier sursaut de mélancolie. Un dernier sursaut de volonté. Mon ultime force dans cet ultime désir.

J'ai vécu plus que ce que je n'en rêvais. J'ai trop vécu. Tout simplement. Il est temps maintenant.

Adieu,

Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione.

La directrice serra le poing dans lequel se trouvait la lettre et dut se retenir contre son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler pendant que ses larmes tombaient. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser cela se passer ? Il n'en était pas question. Elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés sans rien tenter. Hermione ne devait pas finir ainsi. Pas après tant de sacrifices, pas après tant de morts. Elle serait la victime de plus, la victime de trop.

-NON ! Cria-t-elle en courant hors de son bureau.


End file.
